gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pamela Lansbury
Pamela Lansbury ist Kurts Band, die in der vierten Episode der fünften Staffel, Katy oder Gaga, gegründet wird. Biografie Staffel Fünf Kurt spricht das erste Mal in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds von seiner Idee, eine Madonna-Cover-Band zu gründen. Aus diesem Grund geginnt er auch im Spotlight Diner zu arbeiten, um sie finanzieren zu können. In Katy oder Gaga erklärt Kurt, dass er von der Madonna-Cover-Band abweicht, da er etwas substanzielles möchte und macht Santana und ihre Freundin Dani zu Bandmitgliedern. Er will auch Rachel dabei haben, doch sie lehnt ab, da Finn kurz zuvor verstorben ist und sie zusätzlich viel mit ihren Funny Girl-Proben zu tun hat. Daher veranstaltet Kurt mit Santana und Dani in der NYADA Auditions, zu welchen sich nur ein Einziger beworben hat, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert. Dieser singt Marry The Night und begeistert damit die Mädchen, aber Kurt hingegen ist skeptisch, da er eine Bedrohung in ihm sieht. Er will sein Rampenlicht thumb|left|Pamela Lansbury erster Song "Roar"nicht teilen und lehnt Elliott zunächst ab, fügt aber an, dass er es sich überlegt, wenn dieser seinen Look etwas herunter schraubt. Nachdem Kurt mit Rachel geredet hat, beschließt er, dass Starchild eigentlich perfekt ist und trifft ihn im Spotlight Diner wieder, wo er ihm sagt, dass er dabei ist. Später versuchen sie einen Bandnamen zu finden, da Kurt Sanantas Vorschlag, sich Appocalypsticks zu nennen, zuvor schon ablehnte. Als Rachel nach Hause kommt, schlägt sie aus Spaß'' Pamela Lansbury'' vor und stößt damit bei allen auf Begeisterung. Auf Kurts Anraten tritt sie der Band schließlich bei und zusammen singen sie bei ihrer ersten Probe Roar. thumb|Into the GrooveIn Puppenspieler hat Kurt ein Notfalltreffen der Band einbeurfen, in welchem er verkündet, dass er ihren ersten Gig gebucht hat. Alle sind begeistert, was jeodch nur solange anhält, bis er ihnen erzählt, dass sie im Callbacks auftreten. Dani hinterfragt, dass dieses doch nur ein "Broadway-Treff" ist, Santana nennt es "soziaeln Selbstmord" dort auf zu treten und Elliott fügt an, dass da noch keine Band den großen Durchbruch gsechafft hat. Einzig Rachel hat nichts dagegen und so versucht Kurt seine Kollegen mit seiner Vorstellung ihrer Peformance zu überzeugen. Diese ist als sein Tagtraum zu sehen, wo sie Into the Groove (kurz vorher erzählt er, dass er sich doch wieder der Madonna-Cover-Band widmen möchte) singen und thumb|left|Pamela Lansbury in ihrer Puppenversionvom Publikum begeistert gefeiert werden. Als der eigentliche Autriftt dann soweit ist, muss er geschockt festsellen, dass nur ein Zuschauer gekommen ist und seine Teammitglieder Recht hatten. Kurt setzt ein erneutes Bandtreffen an (aus unbekannten Gründen ohne Dani) und berichtet, dass er ihren zweiten Gig gebucht hat, diesmal in der Williamsburg Musical Hall. Seine Kollegen sind erstaunt und er erklärt ihnen, dass ihr einziger Zuschauer bei ihrem ersten Auftritt ein Fan von Angela Lansbury ist und ihre Peformance an dessen Neffen weiterleitete, welcher dort arbeitet. Sie sind thumb|The Foxerfreut und und erkennen ihn wieder als ihren Anführer an, da sie wegen der Sache bezüglich ihres ersten Auftritts daran zweifelten. Kurt wiederum bedankt sich bei ihnen, dass sie dennoch zu ihm hielten und bekommt kurz darauf ein Päckchen von Blaine geschickt, in welchem die Puppen, die dieser von ihnen gemacht hat, sind. Zusammen singt Pamela Lansbury mit ihnen The Fox und dabei ist zu sehen, wie sie zuerst ein Brettspiel spielen und dann ihre Bandprobe haben. In Trio löst Kurt die Band aufgrund von Rachels und Santanas Fehde auf und gründet mit Dani und Elliott stattdessen One Three Hill. Ehemalige Mitglieder Glee5x07 0227.jpg| Kurt Hummel: Gründer in Katy oder Gaga Auflösung in Trio |link=Kurt Glee5x07 0256.jpg| Santana Lopez: Mitglied seit Katy oder Gaga Rauswurf in Trio |link=Santana Glee5x07 0181.jpg| Dani: Mitglied von Katy oder Gaga bis Trio |link=Dani Glee5x07 0205.jpg| Elliott Gilbert: Mitglied von Katy oder Gaga bis Trio |link=Elliott Gilbert Glee5x07 0261.jpg| Rachel Berry: Mitglied seit Katy oder Gaga Rauswurf in Trio |link=Rachel Songs *'Roar', gesungen von Dani, Elliott, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions (Katy oder Gaga) *'Into the Groove', gesungen von Elliott, Kurt und Rachel (Puppenspieler) *'The Fox', gesungen von Elliott, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions (Puppenspieler) Auditions *'Marry The Night', gesungen von Starchild (Katy oder Gaga) Kategorie:Clubs